


Спутник хирурга

by ridgerr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Bread and Circuses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Споку нравится Маккой. Маккой намеков не понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спутник хирурга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surgeon's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379508) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



Новый глава медицинской службы нравится Джиму с первого взгляда. Вчера ужин с Джимом превратился в ужин с Джимом и доктором Маккоем. Доктор Маккой наблюдает за их игрой в шахматы. Доктор Маккой — обязательный участник любого десанта.  
Спок осознает, что ревнует, и пытается контролировать эмоции. Также он старается не обращать внимания на уничижительные замечания доктора Маккоя о его ушах, крови и других физиологических отличиях от людей, но, тем не менее, надеется, что ему не доведется серьезно заболеть вдали от звездной базы.  
Джим одалживает Маккою свои любимые книги. Он одалживал их Споку, когда прибыл на "Энтерпрайз". Спок внимательно прочел их, но суть от него ускользнула. Это была единственная тема, в которой его мнение и мнение нового главы медицинской службы совпадали.  
— Черт, Джим, это же просто бойня! — говорит Маккой. — Мэтьюрин не доктор, он какой-то палач! Бога ради, он травил их ртутью.  
Джим получит мат через три хода, и Спок не может не указать на противоречие.  
— Тем не менее, в вашем лазарете на видном месте выставлена коллекция старинных хирургических инструментов.  
Маккой улыбается — впервые это выражение предназначено Споку. Он понимает — внезапно — что капитан видит в докторе. Если бы Спок озвучил когда-нибудь свое мнение, Джим бы долго говорил о мирных целях Звездного Флота, о Первой Директиве и нелюбви к насилию; но правда в том, что они военные. А эта улыбка — такая открытая, такая беззащитная — редкость для людей в форме.  
— Это чтобы я не забыл, Спок.  
— Не забыли о чем, доктор?  
— Что я не знаю всего. Пройдет всего пару сотен лет, и, возможно, доктора будущего будут смотреть на мои нынешние инструменты с ужасом, — он тихо смеется. — И все-таки мне чертовски повезло, что не нужно резать людей без наркоза.  
Спок ожидал другого ответа. Он недооценивал доктора Маккоя; это расстраивает. Он будет внимательнее и больше не допустит ошибки.  
— Знаете, они напоминают мне вас, — говорит Маккой.  
— Кто? — спрашивает Джим.  
— Обри и Мэтьюрин. — Спок напрягается от усмешки доктора. Грядет очередная шутка про уши. — Ну видите: военный и ученый. Румяные щеки и зеленоватая кожа. Бабник и монах. — Это, похоже, кульминация истории: Джим смеется и лукавое выражение уходит из глаз Маккоя. Он снова улыбается этой теплой улыбкой. — Кажется, что у вас нет ничего общего, но вы отлично друг другу подходите.  
Джим усмехается, глядя на Спока.  
— Эта параллель приходила мне в голову. Однако я сомневаюсь, что Спок знает, как обращаться с вомбатами. — Люди смеются. Спок пытался научиться — тому, как люди используют насмешку для выражения и симпатии, и неприязни. Наверное, он делает успехи, потому что кроме некоторого смущения и привкуса обиды он чувствует необъяснимое тепло.

###

Два года спустя.  
— На арене вы спасли мне жизнь, — говорит Маккой.  
Спок старался не вспоминать. Он старается не вспоминать сейчас. Но лицо Маккоя открыто и беззащитно, как ранее было его тело; он очень уязвим. Если Спок будет смотреть слишком долго, то не сумеет контролировать свою ярость. Эмоции бьются о границы его контроля.  
(Если бы Маккой знал, как близок Спок был к состоянию берсерка всего пару часов назад, то не смотрел бы на него так. Но Спок не хочет, чтобы Маккой знал. По крайней мере, сейчас.)  
Спок нуждается во всех своих мыслительных ресурсах, чтобы придумать, как им отсюда выбраться. Беседу нужно закончить. Сейчас же.  
— Да, это верно, — говорит он. В его голосе снисхождение и нетерпение — как у отца, только хуже. Идеально.  
Как и ожидалось, лицо доктора меняется.  
— Я пытаюсь поблагодарить вас, гоблин вы остроухий!  
Обращение должно стать приятным напоминанием о истинном отношении к нему Маккоя. Которое, как минимум, не приятно. Спок не задумываясь бьет в ответ словами; его интонации ровные и пренебрежительные. Его тело горит, и он не в силах прекратить нервную дрожь. Он не смотрит Маккою в лицо, пока его оскорбляет — изменение в их обычной программе — и поэтому смотрит на его руки. Невыносимо. Неужели люди постоянно чувствуют? Как они могут так жить? Как они...  
Рука Маккоя хватает его за плечо и заставляет развернуться. Спок спиной ударяется о стену; от сильного удивления он прекращает и говорить, и дрожать.  
— Знаете, почему вы не боитесь смерти, Спок? Вы больше боитесь жизни!  
Спок наблюдает за его лицом. Между ними всего фут или два. Да, то, что он чувствует — это страх.  
— Каждый новый день означает для вас опасность, что ваша человеческая половина вас подведет. — Спок смотрит в сторону, но все равно знает, когда уголок губ Маккоя приподнимается в... чем-то. Не совсем улыбке. — Ведь дело в этом? Неуверенность.  
Прутья решетки под руками Спока холодные и твердые. Маккой, наверное, теплый и податливый. В последнее время Спок думал о его податливости. Нежная кожа в изгибе локтя или уголке губ или вокруг пупка.  
— Вы просто не знаете, что делать с подлинными чувствами.  
Иногда контроль сохранять невозможно. Это горький урок, но, как и все уроки, он должен быть усвоен — вне зависимости от личных предпочтений. Сдаваясь, Спок поднимает бровь, поворачивается и смотрит Маккою прямо в лицо.  
— Вот как, доктор? — произносит он с вызовом. Он может определить, что чувствует Маккой, по оттенкам его голоса, по выражению лица.  
Сейчас Маккой поражен. Его глаза пристально изучают лицо Спока. Спок ждет — проходит одна секунда, за ней еще несколько. Маккой опускает взгляд и снова поднимает; теперь он смотрит на Спока с мягкой, понимающей улыбкой. Он так близко, так близко, его рука по-прежнему на плече Спока...  
— Я знаю, — говорит он тихо. От контроля остаются одни воспоминания. — Я тоже волнуюсь за Джима.  
Спасен. В Маккое всегда сочетались неожиданная проницательность и неожиданная тупость. Спок отворачивается, не вполне уверенный в своей реакции, но без сомнения желая её скрыть. Конечно, он волнуется за Джима. Он всегда волнуется за Джима, но он привык. Джим, по крайней мере, способен себя защитить; он редко получает серьезные ранения. С высокой вероятностью он сейчас соблазняет коренную обитательницу планеты 892-IV.  
Впервые Спок хочет поменяться с ним местами. Он хочет, чтобы методичные поиски решения и глухая, подсознательная тревога принадлежали Джиму, а в его задачи входило обнимать Маккоя и нашептывать ему на ухо нежные словечки, успокаивая его и себя, пока не придет пора действовать. Однако у этого плана имелись недостатки.  
(А) Он не знает, что такое "нежные словечки". Он прочел большое количество человеческих романов о любви и сексуальных отношениях, и, будучи студентом, посещал занятия по старым земным голофильмам. Тем не менее, он не испытывал потребности называть доктора Маккоя "дорогой" или описывать их связь вымученными метафорами. Он не сомневался в наличии ласковых обращений, подходящих для этой ситуации, но был не способен их вычислить.  
(Б) Не похоже, чтобы Маккой благосклонно отнесся к таким попыткам.  
(В) Жизни доктора Маккоя и Джима по-прежнему под угрозой. Спок должен направить все свои силы на обеспечение их безопасности.  
Он начинает снова проверять решетку. Может, он просмотрел слабое место.

###

Через несколько дней Спок заходит в лазарет за пробиркой трирезиума для эксперимента.  
— Вы сняли старинные хирургические инструменты, — говорит он с удивлением.  
Маккой смотрит в сторону.  
— Думаю, я больше не нуждаюсь в напоминаниях.  
Спок наклоняет голову. Интересно.  
— То есть вы позволяете себе иллюзию всеведения? — подкалывает он.  
Доктора легко спровоцировать. Он резко разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Спока.  
— Черт возьми, Спок, там, внизу, они забрали мои приборы! Как вы думаете, что бы случилось, если бы одного из нас ранили?  
Он обдумывал эту возможность.  
— Скорее всего, ранили бы вас, — указывает он. — В таком случае ваши приборы не помогли.  
На лице Маккоя сменяется целый спектр эмоций. В конце концов, он останавливается на негодовании. Спок до текущего момента и не осознавал, что слово "очаровательный" присутствует в его словаре. Поразительно.  
— Как вы можете быть таким спокойным? — бушует Маккой. — Будь это вы... — он сглатывает. — Будь это вы, вы бы умерли. Или для вас это ничего не значит?  
— Я не успеваю за вашими рассуждениями, доктор.  
Маккой садится на край стола и медленно соединяет руки.  
— Будь это вы, Спок, я мог бы лечить вас только до тех пор, пока заражение и лихорадка не сделали бы свое дело и не сломили бы ваш железный контроль. Потом все было бы кончено. Я недостаточно силен, чтобы удержать вас, и Джим тоже.  
Спок задумывается. Очевидно, именно в этом кроется причина беспокойства доктора Маккоя. Он тронут, хотя, конечно, для врача естественно переживать за пациента.  
— Нет смысла волноваться из-за того, что только могло случиться, — говорит он, вкладывая в голос столько тепла, сколько может.  
Ответ определенно неверен. В ответной тираде доктора Маккоя присутствуют уши Спока и цвет его крови.  
"И все-таки мне чертовски повезло, что не нужно резать людей без наркоза". Конечно, медицина римлян была цивилизованнее, чем на Земле 20-го столетия, но Спок догадывается, что представляет Маккой своим нелогичным человеческим сознанием: скрип пилы, перемазанные в зеленой крови руки. Идея причинять боль полностью противоречит убеждениям доктора.  
Спок гадает, будет ли практическое решение проблемы воспринято лучше.  
— Я могу научить вас выполнять вулканский оглушающий прием, — предлагает он нейтрально. — Он позволит удерживать пациента в бессознательном состоянии даже при отсутствии необходимых лекарств.  
Маккой замолкает на полуслове.  
— Но у Джима не получилось.  
Спок старается быть тактичным.  
— Капитан... — начинает он и сдается. — Нет никаких причин предполагать, что при столь разнящихся входных данных результаты экспериментов совпадут. Мои пальцы сильнее, чем пальцы среднего человека. У вас, как врача, в высшей степени ловкие и умелые руки. Более того, вы хорошо знакомы с анатомией этой области. — Последние слова звучат пугающе сексуально. Когда Маккой краснеет от комплимента, эффект усиливается.  
Иногда Спок скучает по зеленому цвету, но, благодаря доктору Маккою, в розовом появляется свое очарование.  
— Вы думаете, что я смогу что-то, чего Джим не может. — Доктор выглядит таким довольным. — Чудеса, да и только.

###

И снова Спок не учитывает последствия своих действий.  
Он сидит на кровати в лазарете. Форменная рубашка висит на стуле. Маккой стоит перед ним и осторожно трогает его шею и плечи. Спок не ошибся, предполагая, что у доктора умелые руки. Чего он не предвидел — хотя и должен был — так это реакцию собственного тела.  
Маккой хмурится.  
— Вы слишком напряжены, Спок. Некоторые ваши мышцы — как минозианские кирпичи. — Его пальцы нажимают на плечо Спока с привычной уверенностью. Ощущение необычайно приятное. Спок не говорит ничего.  
— Это плохой знак, — настаивает Маккой. — Вы думали о сеансах массажа? Я немного тренировался и буду рад внести в расписание...  
— В этом нет необходимости, доктор, — отвечает Спок сквозь зубы.  
Маккой оскорбленно на него смотрит и нажимает на нерв. Сильно. Спок с облегчением теряет сознание.

###

Его ежеквартальный медицинский осмотр — завтра. Нелогично подозревать, что вселенная — разумное существо со странным чувством смешного. Споку это известно.  
Поначалу медитация помогает не реагировать на руки Маккоя на его теле (предпочтительно не думать о словах "руки Маккоя на моем теле", напоминает он себе). Потом он обнаруживает, что Маккой о чем-то его спрашивает. О чем-то спрашивает его неизвестно в который раз.  
— Да, доктор? — отзывается он поспешно.  
Маккой хмурится.  
— Возможно, мне стоит проверить и ваш слух тоже. Я спрашивал, есть ли у вас проблемы со сном.  
Спок по-прежнему пребывает в полумедитативном состоянии, мозг погружен в принципы Сурака. Еще он взволнован. Он говорит правду.

###

Маккой меряет кабинет шагами.  
— Бессонница, — говорит он громко. — Высокое кровяное давление, учащенное даже для вулканца сердцебиение, повышенная мозговая активность в нескольких ключевых участках, температура тела на один градус выше, чем при последних шести осмотрах. И это еще не все! Результаты анализов тоже никуда не годятся, и...  
— Заверяю вас, доктор, я не болен. Если вы просто позволите мне пройти осмотр еще раз под контролем сестры Чэпел...  
Маккой разворачивается и тыкает в него пальцем.  
— Я не вчера родился, Спок! Может, вы и способны обвести вокруг пальца мою старшую медсестру, но меня вам одурачить не удастся. Я знаю, что происходит!  
Спок сомневается.  
— Вот как.  
— Да! Можете поверить, мне было непросто, учитывая, как вы, вулканцы, любите скрывать любую, хоть сколько-нибудь полезную информацию о себе. Но я провел небольшие исследования, и доктор М'Бенга согласился с моим диагнозом. У вулканца такие симптомы означают, что все его силы направлены на подавление какого-то сильного переживания.  
Спок немедленно закрывает рот. Он опять недооценил доктора Маккоя.  
Глаза Маккоя вспыхивают:  
— Ага! Я знал. Вы сохнете по Джиму.  
За мгновение Спок собирается с мыслями.  
— Что?  
— Ваши чувства к нему более чем очевидны, — отрезает Маккой. — Если вы продолжите отрицать их, то навредите себе. И я не собираюсь просто стоять и смотреть! Вам нужно поговорить с ним.  
— Заверяю вас, доктор, я не, — он кривится, — "сохну" по капитану Кирку. Я не... мои отношения с капитаном не включают в себя сексуальный аспект.  
— А как насчет романтического?  
Спок вздыхает.  
— Не вижу смысла обсуждать взаимодействие эмоций и физиологии.  
Маккой хлопает рукой по столу.  
— Спок, на карту поставлено ваше здоровье. Спрячьте свою логику в карман и послушайте сердце! — он тоже вздыхает и спрашивает тише: — Как бы вы описали ваши отношения с капитаном?  
Спок испытывает искушение встать и уйти, но если доктор Маккой не поставит отметку "Здоров" в его карте, то Спок не сможет вернуться к работе. К тому же, взгляд доктора пронзителен и полон тревоги. Такой заботе сложно противостоять.  
— Он — мой командир. Еще мы... друзья. — Эти слова пусты и неэффективны; Маккой имеет все основания выглядеть недоверчивым. Споку должен объяснить лучше. — Мы... — не в силах подобрать правильное слово, он переходит на вулканский. — т'хи'ла.  
Маккой поднимает большой и указательный пальцы в знакомом жесте, который обычно означает, что Спок ошибся. Или, как доктор это называет, "попался". Практически всегда это выражение сопровождается весельем; но не сейчас. Результаты осмотра Спока не могли вызвать столько тревоги, сколько он наблюдает её в докторе.  
— Т'хи'ла означает "возлюбленный", Спок.  
Откуда доктору это известно? Спок вскидывает бровь, стараясь выказать как можно больше сарказма.  
— На самом деле у слова нет точного перевода. В зависимости от контекста, оно может значить — тоже приблизительно — земной аналог "друга" или "брата". Для духовной близости в вулканском столько же слов, сколько в земном — для физической. — Он ищет аналогию, которую доктор, подсознательно и умственно нетренированный, сумеет понять. — Можете представить себе место, по которому вы бы смогли пройти с закрытыми глазами и ни разу не споткнуться?  
На секунду удивление Маккоя притупляет его гнев.  
— Конечно. Моя каюта. Лазарет. Дом моих родителей в Джексоне.  
— Т'хи'ла — тот человек, чьи мысли для вас так же близки и понятны, как эти места.  
Маккой поджимает губы.  
— Как по мне, очень похоже на любовь.  
Спок в раздражении переступает с ноги на ногу.  
— Я не вполне понимаю подобные эмоции, доктор, но знаю, что даже на Земле слово "любовь" описывает разные типы отношений. Не все из них связаны с сексом — или даже с "романтикой".  
— Если дело не в Джиме, то в чем же тогда?  
Спок молчит.  
— Так я и думал. — Маккой потирает виски. — Я не в восторге от этой мысли, Спок, но если вы не поговорите с Джимом, это сделаю я. Угроза вашему здоровью — угроза кораблю. Джим должен знать.  
Ему нечего ответить, кроме правды, и Спок знает, что пока не готов. Он не очень встревожен. Джим сразу же поймет, что утверждение Маккоя ложно.

###

Спок не учел, как часто Джиму приходилось быть объектом безответных чувств. Когда капитан возникает на пороге Спока посреди гамма-смены, то выглядит напряженным и встревоженным.  
— Спок, Маккой говорит, что ты... что мы... Спок, я...  
— Доктор ошибается, капитан, — успокаивает его Спок.  
Джим снова становится собой.  
— Ох, слава богу. Ты очень привлекателен, Спок, конечно, но — ну, я люблю женщин.  
Никто с такой легкостью не мог заставить Спока улыбаться.  
— Капитан, вы меня поражаете.  
Капитан гримасничает. Потом наклоняет голову. Спока внезапно охватывает дурное предчувствие.  
— Это Маккой, верно?  
— Не уверен, что понимаю вас, капитан.  
— Это по Маккою ты сохнешь.  
У Спока нет заготовленного ответа. Он позволяет мгновению пройти и обдумывает возможности. Любая попытка указать в неверном направлении будет очевидна; он может либо признаться, либо солгать. Он обнаруживает полное нежелание лгать капитану. Потребность поделиться, напротив, постыдно сильна.  
— Я бы не охарактеризовал ситуацию словом "сохнуть".  
Джим смеется:  
— Да уж, я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
— Капитан, могу ли я спросить, как вы узнали?..  
— Я думал об этом некоторое время, Спок, — Джим улыбается с нежной насмешливостью. — Ты не настолько непроницаем, как тебе кажется.  
Спока тревожит это утверждение.  
— Очевидно, вы правы.  
— И все сходится, не так ли? Конечно, именно он тебя осматривал.  
Спок кивает.  
— Можно сказать, игрался с тобой в доктора, — усмехается Джим. — Бедный Спок.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Забудь. Еще он сказал, что заметил странности в твоем поведении — смена настроений, рассеянность и так далее. Я ничего подобного не замечал. Значит, подобное происходило только в присутствии Боунза. Он не стал проверять, потому что ему и в голову не пришло, что дело в нем.  
У капитана имелся несомненный тактический талант, но именно безупречное инстинктивное понимание социальной психологии делало из него командира.  
— Вы без сомнения правы, капитан.  
Какое-то мгновение Джим смотрит на него, как на сложную задачу.  
— Ты не собираешься ему рассказывать, да?  
— Я склоняюсь в пользу этого варианта.  
Джим задумчиво потирает нижнюю губу.  
— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я поговорил с Боунзом? Объяснил ему ситуацию?  
Что-то шевелится среди его внутренних органов, ощущение очень похоже на щекотку. Смущение. Он откладывает чувство в сторону и обдумывает предложение логически. Если он откажется:  
(А) текущая неудобная ситуация, полная сомнений и желания, продолжится. Его рабочая эффективность может пострадать.  
(Б) Маккой по-прежнему будет требовать объяснений результатам осмотра.  
(В) Капитан захочет узнать причины его отказа.  
1) Спок будет вынужден рассказать о предположении, что раздражает доктора Маккоя/ или доктор Маккой находит вулканцев физически непривлекательными. Джим откажется ему верить, и необычайно унизительное обсуждение на этом не закончится.

В случае его согласия возможно три варианта развития событий. Например:  
(А) Доктор Маккой объяснит капитану, что Спок его раздражает / он находит вулканцев физически непривлекательными.  
1) И Джим, и Маккой будут достаточно тактичны и постараются, чтобы он никогда об этом не узнал. Все унизительная часть пройдет мимо него и не потребует его участия.  
2) Знание и безмятежность заменят неведение и надежду. От него опять-таки не потребуется никаких усилий. Возможно, трусливо, зато практично.  
или  
(Б) Доктор Маккой объяснит, что не интересуется мужчинами. События будут развиваться так же, как и в первом случае, разве что Джим, возможно, шепнет ему словечко.  
или  
(В) Доктор Маккой будет рад услышать новость.  
Вариант В, конечно, оставляет много простора для размышлений, но Спок не пытается развить мысль. Самого варианта достаточно.  
В любом случае капитан узнает, что Споку не хватает смелости самому поговорить с Маккоем. Однако Джим стал свидетелем куда более недостойной слабости с его стороны. Логика делала решение очевидным.  
— Спасибо, капитан. Я буду вам благодарен.

###

Смена Спока на мостике только что закончилась. Он возвращается к себе и обнаруживает доктора Маккоя, ожидающего его у дверей. Он видит Спока и нетерпеливо постукивает ногой.  
— Ну? Вы собираетесь меня впустить?  
Спок останавливается на мгновение, затем плавно продолжает движение.  
— Прошу прощения за свое отсутствие, которое помешало мне приветствовать вас в тот момент, когда вы пожелали увидеть меня. К сожалению, я никоим образом не был об этом уведомлен и, более того, находился на рабочем месте. — Компьютер распознает голос Спока и открывает дверь. Спок жестом приглашает Маккоя войти.  
— Не увиливайте, Спок, вам это не идет, — бросает Маккой. Спок все равно предпочитает молчать. Он входит вслед за доктором.  
Маккой бывал в его каюте и раньше, преимущественно когда Спок болел, но теперь его присутствие отягощается сопутствующими обстоятельствами. Маккой ходит по комнате и наконец останавливается у алтаря Спока.  
— Ты послал Джима ко мне? Как жестоко, Спок. Он пытался давать мне советы по части секса!  
Обычно Спок бы нашел такое развитие событий весьма забавным. Даже сейчас, несмотря на внутреннее напряжение, он не удерживается от подколки:  
— Сожалею, если вы обнаружили себя в социально неловкой ситуации.  
К его удивлению, Маккой смущенно улыбается.  
— Что ж, теперь мы в расчете? Извини, что втянул в это Джима, Спок, но я не сомневался... ты действительно предпочитаешь меня Джиму?  
Спок хмурится.  
— Я понимаю, почему изначально у вас могло сформироваться неверное мнение, но сейчас подобная недоверчивость озадачивает меня.  
Доктор делает несколько расстроенных размашистых жестов и перекатывается с пятки на носок. Спок переживает острый всплеск желания. Некая его часть пребывает в ярости от необходимости разговаривать. Эта часть желает покончить с разговорами, чтобы узнать, будет ли желание удовлетворено.  
— Ну, он капитан Кирк, — растерянно говорит Маккой. — Гениальный командир. Величайший донжуан флота. Он привлекательный. Он твой лучший друг.  
Спок трясет головой.  
— Капитан Кирк, без сомнений, лучший в своей области. Как и вы. Но оба этих факта не имеют никакого значения. В самом деле, доктор, я, похоже, никогда не пойму ваш вид. В выборе пары нет места логике, основанной на произвольном наборе параметров. В действительности никто из людей так не считает. Тем не менее, лицемерие распространяется повсеместно. Почему бы вам не принять очевидное? Максимальное количество потомков с большой вероятностью будет получено при максимальном физическом влечении. — Он уже собирается пояснить, что хотя от их союза без медицинского вмешательства не могут появиться дети (и даже если бы один из них был женщиной, все равно неизвестно, были ли совместимы их генетические данные. И может ли Спок как полукровка вообще иметь детей), эволюционные принципы остаются неизменными, но Маккой перебивает его.  
— И это я, — его голос по-прежнему звучит недоверчиво. — Постой... ты считаешь, что я лучший в своей области? Кто ты и что сделал со Споком?  
Спок молчит. Тут нечего сказать.  
— Ладно, почему ты не сказал мне?  
Почему Маккой расходует время на абсолютно неважные вещи?  
— У меня не было оснований считать, что мои ухаживания будут приняты. На самом деле я ожидал обратного.  
Маккой выглядит по-настоящему озадаченным.  
Спок сдерживается.  
— Приведу в качестве примера ваши постоянные замечания насчет моей внешности...  
— Я просто пытался вывести тебя из себя. Доказать, что могу достать тебя. И я знал, — внезапно он выглядит пристыженным, — ну, я знал, как этого добиться.  
Спок наклоняет голову.  
— Это показывало ваше инстинктивное физическое отвращение к... — К вулканцам, он мог сказать, или даже к определенным чертам моей внешности, но, глядя Маккою в глаза, заканчивает: — мне.  
Маккой дергается, будто Спок его ударил.  
— Я никогда... черт, прости, Спок. Я... ну, наверное, я действительно иногда недолюбливаю твою вулканскую половину. Но не физически, — он снова смущается. Споку все больше нравится красный цвет. — Думаю, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты чаще говорил о своих переживаниях. Просто потому, что мне хочется о них знать.  
Он улыбается Споку одной из своих редких открытых улыбок и смущенно смеется.  
— Я... эх, если бы я был Джимом, то знал бы, что делать. — Он делает неопределенный жест, указывая на себя и Спока.  
Спок повторяет вычисления дюжину раз и приходит к тому же выводу. Маккой хочет поцеловать его, но стесняется. Споку теряет терпение. Ему надоели и слова, и вычисления. Он делает несколько шагов вперед. Маккой не отступает; пульс на его шее бьется чаще. В основе мира, по-видимому, лежал совершенно иной набор аксиом, чем Спок предполагал ранее.  
Еще один шаг, и между ними одна и три восьмых дюйма.  
Руки Маккоя неловко ложатся Споку на плечи; от эмоций у него перехватывает дыхание. Он подозревает, что имя им нежность. Наклоняя голову, он сжатыми губами легко касается губ доктора; небольшая вспышка в мозгу, словно удар статического электричества. Когда он отстраняется, лицо Маккоя по-прежнему сохраняет открытость и мягкость. Впервые Спок до конца осознает, как это смело — оставлять себя без каких-либо щитов.  
Маккой кривовато улыбается и проводит большим пальцем по заостренному кончику левого уха Спока:  
— Я... э.. мне, на самом деле, они очень даже нравятся.  
Следующий поцелуй не назвать легким.  
— Теперь ты дашь мне размять тебе спину?  
Вот его будущее: издевки, тычки и подтрунивания. Спок давно понял, что это отличный способ добиться от Маккоя ответов. Однако он не подозревал, что доктор знает — и действует теми же методами: словно неопытный взломщик, подбирающий металлические ключи к ригеллианскому магнетронному замку.  
Спок внутренне ощетинивается как земной еж. Есть множество утвердительных, но неконкретных ответов; он может использовать их. Но Маккой просит о символическом жесте, о обещании, что Спок в свою очередь постарается стать более открытым. Это справедливо.  
— Да. Раз ты таково твое желание.  
Радостная улыбка Маккоя — награда на несколько порядков большая, чем уступка Спока того заслуживает.  
— У меня много желаний, — говорит он хрипло.  
Спок постарается выполнить каждое из них.  



End file.
